Warriors Gilgamesh
Warriors Gilgamesh (無双 GILGAMESH, Musou Gilgamesh) is the new crossover hack and slash video game made by Koei that will be available for the PlayStation 4 console, the PlayStation Vita handheld and the PC in 2016. The game is said to be the 'successor' of the previous crossover Warriors Orochi series (無双 OROCHI, Musou Orochi) and also it is, more or less, a new chapter continuing from the story of the previous crossover game Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate (無双OROCHI2 アルティメット, Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate). The game consists of characters appearing in the Dynasty Warriors (真・三國無双, Shin Sangoku Musou) series and the spinoff Samurai Warriors (戦国無双, Sengoku Musou) series that appeared in the Dynasty Warriors IX and Samurai Warriors V games respectively, 9 original characters from the Warriors Orochi ''series also return (one of the characters now has a new appearance) as well as five recurring guest characters. 8 new original characters and 2 new guest characters (Hektor from ''Warriors: Legends of Troy ''and Ōka from ''Toukiden: The Age of Demons) has been added, totalling the entire playable character roster to 176. Zuo Ci, who was cut from the Dynasty Warriors IX game, also returns. Prologue The heroes of the Three Kingdoms period and the Sengoku era have been sucked into a new world ruled by Gilgamesh, the God King of Uruk. Alongside his right hand man Enkidu and his mighty army, Gilgamesh tears through the forces of ancient China and Japan, and any resistance formed is immediatly met with swift brutality. Amidst the carnage and chaos in this chaotic world, three heroes (Wang Jun, Liao Hua and Sasuke Sarutobi) stumble upon one another at the same time a sorceress named Himiko appears, together, they form a resistance in one last attempt to defeating the invincible God King. Game Menus and Gameplay GAME OPTIONS Warriors Gilgamesh has a selection of menus and options to open, from the main menu: Story Mode - The story of Warriors Gilgamesh consists of four volumes and a secret volume which can be considered the Gilgamesh story path. Free Battle - Free Battle is where you can freely choose to partake in a battle and character of your choice. Many battles and characters are unavailable from the start unless you go through Story Mode to unlock them. Challenge - Challenge is where you choose to play a set of minigames such as Rampage (kill a smany enemies as possible), Sudden Death (kill as many enemies before you are finally hit), Time Attack, Knockoff (Knock as many enemies off a bridge before you are) amd Versus Duel. Battle Creator - Battle Creator Mode shares the same settings as shown in the Dynasty Warriors IX and Samurai Warriors V games, giving you full reign of what battlefield you like to use (as well as what officers to use), how the battle should go and make comments of your own for any officer you chose. Gallery - Here is where you can view the artwork, voice samples, cutcenes and listen to the soundtrack in Warriors Gilgamesh. Their is also an album where pictures you saved while playing the game will be stored here. Options - Where you can change your difficulty, sound, color, TV settings, as well as load and save your progress. GAMEPLAY The gameplay for Warriors Gilgamesh is similar to the previous crossover Warriors Orochi where you can play as three characters instead of one and switch between them during battle, all characters from the games Dynasty Warriors IX and Samurai Warriors V retain their movelists while the movelist for new characters are either similar to Dynasty Warriors series or Samurai Warriors ''series, characters exclusive from the ''Warriors Orochi series retain their movelists. The camera mechanism from Dynasty Warriors IX also appears in Warriors Gilgamesh where you can take pictures of your favourite officers dishing out punishment and such in battle and store them in the Gallery Mode Album. Characters Warriors Gilgamesh has a roster of 176 playable characters, most of them from the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors games. Here is the list of character that you can play. DYNASTY WARRIORS (SHIN SANGOKU MUSOU) Series CHARACTERS Note: Zuo Ci was cut from Dynasty Warriors IX but is regardless part of the Dynasty Warriors series. SAMURAI WARRIORS (SENGOKU MUSOU) Series CHARACTERS WARRIORS OROCHI (MUSOU OROCHI) series CHARACTERS NEW CHARACTERS GUEST CHARACTER (RECURRING AND NEW) Complete Battle List Warriors Gilgamesh has a total of 48 battles to choose from which in story mode, they appearfive volumes to playthrough. Completing a battle under certain conditions enables you to play them in Free Battle and Battle Creator. VOLUME 1 VOLUME 2 VOLUME 3 VOLUME 4 VOLUME GILGAMESH Soundtrack Under Construction~ Soon >:3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Hack and Slash Category:Crossover Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Koei Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:Mythology Category:2016 video games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Dead or Alive